


Serves You Right

by Spiderlily_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Feral Marianne von Edmund, Hilda is a little shit, Married Couple, No Beta of Any Kind, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlily_Writes/pseuds/Spiderlily_Writes
Summary: Hilda spends the whole day teasing her wife. She gets what she has coming to her.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Marihilda NSFW Week!





	Serves You Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's my fic for Day 6 of MariHilda NSFW week, for the prompt: S T R A P.  
> Enjoy!

Hilda knows she’s playing with fire, but really, she can’t help herself.

Marianne is an absolute sweetheart, and everyone knows it. It’s one of the reasons Hilda adores her so much. She’d be hard pressed to find anyone half as caring, compassionate, gentle, or loving, no matter how hard she looked. She’s lucky, and blessed, and privileged, and all that good stuff. But even so, she can’t resist teasing her wife now and again.

She started when they woke up that morning. Hilda had leaned in and awoken Marianne with a long, slow, impassioned kiss, one full of need, that suggested much, _much_ more. Marianne’s eyes had fluttered open quickly, and after a surprised little gasp, she sunk into the kiss easily. They’d remained like that, kissing each other slowly, lazily, languorously, for at least half an hour. Hilda’s hands trailed over Marianne’s body, caressing and squeezing and pinching as they went. The sounds Marianne made were too precious for words.

But then, without warning, Hilda broke off the kiss and slid slowly away, back to her side of the bed. Marianne whined in protest, and Hilda had only winked in response.

“Hilda,” Marianne had asked, breathless. “Why did you stop? I thought…”

“Oh yeah, but like, don’t we have _so_ much to do today? It’s gonna be a busy one!”

A cocky little grin followed, and Marianne frowned, clearly trying to discern what Hilda was up to. But Hilda kept mum, and they’d gone to have some breakfast a few minutes later.

Hilda struck again around noon, waiting until she could ambush Marianne in a hallway of the von Edmund estate, waiting for a time she knew nobody was looking.

Easy as breathing, she slid up behind Marianne, wrapping her arms around her wife’s torso and hugging her from the back. Marianne jumped a bit, at first, startled, but she relaxed into the embrace as soon as she realized who it was behind her. “Ah, Hilda, you scared me for a moment,” she muttered, leaning back.

“Sorry, I just saw you and couldn’t stay off,” Hilda purred, leaning in to breathe the words against Marianne’s neck. One of her hands slip up to paw at her wife’s breast, while the other slipped down to cross her waist. “Can’t get enough of you, Miss Marianne.”

She tilted her head up to nip at Marianne’s ear slightly, clipping the skin with her teeth and flicking her tongue against her. Marianne whimpered, wriggling slightly. “Hilda, here? Really?” she asked, though she didn’t sound like she was too terribly opposed to the idea.

“Oh, yeah, you’re right,” Hilda had said, releasing her and taking a step away. Not a moment too soon, either, because a servant had come around the corner just a few seconds later. Despite her objection, Marianne groaned in frustration.

And so it was, for the rest of the day. Any time Hilda got Marianne alone, she’d give her a kiss, or nuzzle at her neck, or grope her a little, or grind against her. She did anything she could to get a rise out of her, and she could tell that Marianne was getting increasingly frustrated with her lascivious overtures, but Hilda kept pulling away at the last second. She always had an excuse; either it wasn’t a good time, or it wasn’t a good place, or she had something to go do, or she thought she heard someone coming. And Marianne had accepted it all, but she’s a clever woman. There’s no way she hadn’t figured out what Hilda was doing. And so, only one question remained.

How much would she take before she snapped?

As Hilda pokes her head into Marianne’s study that night, after dinner, she’s pretty sure her wife _must_ be reaching her limit. She notes how Marianne is biting her lip as she sits at her desk, how she seems to be sitting kind of…odd. How tightly her hand grips her pen. Hilda clears her throat, and Marianne looks up from whatever it is that she’s doing.

“Yes, Hilda?” Marianne asks, and her voice is strained, impatient. “Do you need something?”

“Can I come bug ya about something for a minute?” Hilda asks, innocently, but she’s grinning as she says it. “Just a minute, I promise.”

Marianne’s eyes narrow suspiciously, and she hesitates, but she nods. “Certainly. This can wait,” she says, wiping the nib of her pen on a cloth set aside for that purpose, and laying it down. The sheet of paper she’s writing on gets put away, too, in one of the drawers. Kinda odd, but whatever.

Hilda pushes the door wide and steps into the study, then closes it—and locks it—behind her. She doesn’t want anyone walking in and surprising them.

Her wife gasps as Hilda enters the room fully. “Hilda! Did you _walk_ here like that? What if someone saw you?”

“Eh. The servants are all done for the day, pretty much. And if they _did_ see, well…they work hard, who _doesn’t_ deserve a treat sometimes?” she hums, taking immense pleasure in the flush that spreads over Marianne’s face. She supposes it’s pretty reasonable, though, given that Hilda’s currently wearing slippers and a pink lace nightgown that only goes down to about mid-thigh. It covers all the _really_ important bits, but leaves little else to the imagination.

“Well,” Marianne says, sighing. “Um. What did you need?”

Hilda’s smirk widens. The outfit _definitely_ caught her off guard. “Nothin’ much. I just wanted to make sure my favorite girl isn’t working too hard.”

She crosses the room in a few slow steps, hands clasped behind her, feigning innocence. Marianne doesn’t buy it, and gives her a flat look. “Did…you just come to tease me again?” she asks, sighing. “Hilda, I don’t know what you hope to accomplish.”

“ _Tease_ you? Whatever do you mean?” Hilda replies, scandalized. “I assure you, I’m innocent of… whatever it is you think I did.”

Marianne scoots her chair backward and turns it, away from her desk, as though she intends to stand up, but Hilda beats her to it. She puts her hands on Marianne’s thighs, pressing down to keep her seated, before leaning in for what must be then twentieth deep, open kiss of the day. Marianne whines into her mouth, reaching up with her own hands and putting them on Hilda’s shoulders, keeping her close.

They remain like that for a minute, before Hilda pulls back, her forehead to Marianne’s. She can see that her wife’s eyes are wide, dilated, almost glassy from arousal. But she blinks, shivers a little, and comes back to herself.

“Well,” Hilda whispers. “I’ll let you get back to it. I’m sure you were working on something _very_ important.”

She stands up straight, brushes imaginary dust off the front of her nightgown, and spins on her heel to leave. But she doesn’t get that far.

Marianne stands up, knocking her chair to the floor in the process with a clatter that freezes Hilda in her tracks. “Not this time,” Marianne says, frustration plain in her voice. “I’ve had quite enough of that!”

Hilda snickers, and she tries to turn to look at her, but her turn is halted when one of Marianne’s hands snaps out and grabs her by the hair. Her laugh turns into a cry of shock. “M-Mari!” she gasps, surprised. Sure, she’s been trying to egg Marianne on, but she wasn’t expecting _that_.

“Don’t you act all…all innocent!” Marianne growls. “You’ve been teasing me _all day_ , and I’ve had it!”

The hand in her hair tightens, and Hilda shudders. Yeah. This is what she’s after. There’s a moment of tense silence while Marianne holds her locks like a leash, before she says the words that she _knows_ are going to damn her.

“What’cha gonna do about it?”

What most people fail to understand about Miss Marianne von Edmund, is that while she is legitimately kind and sweet and gentle and all the rest, there’s far more to her than that. Deep down, in her blood, in her heart, there’s a barely controlled _beast_. It’s feral, and wild, and it’s chained up tight. Marianne has excellent self-control, and she can manage her impulses quite well. At least, most of the time.

But Hilda knows how to rough up those chains a little bit, how to tempt that beast out. And that, combined with Marianne knowing with absolute certainty that Hilda will still be here, no matter what, is enough that _sometimes_ , the beast comes out to play.

Now is one of those times.

Marianne yanks Hilda back by her hair, making her stumble, putting her completely off balance. But that’s okay, because she doesn’t stop there. Marianne’s _other_ hand goes to Hilda’s hip, and she finds herself laid facedown on Marianne’s desk, _hard_. It nearly knocks the wind out of her.

“What am I going to _do_ about it?” Marianne says. “What am I going to _do?_ H-Hilda, you have been doing your very best to drive me _mad_ , all day! You’ve been teasing, and teasing, and teasing. So, what am I going to do?”

She leans down and speaks the next words right into Hilda’s ear, just as Hilda did to her in the hall, earlier.

“I am going to give you what you want.”

Hilda shudders. _Good_. She wiggles her hips back, against Marianne’s, trying to tease her a little more. “I like the sound of that. What are—” she begins, but she trails off when she feels something _hard_ pressing up against her. “Did you…?”

“I wanted to be _ready_ this time, Hilda,” Marianne purrs. “I thought you would probably try to fluster me once more before bedtime. So I stopped by our room and grabbed something to surprise you with.”

Hilda’s at a loss for words. Marianne can be pretty rough when she’s like this, but she’s not usually so _devious_. “What’s the matter, Hilda?” Marianne continues, trailing her hand up Hilda’s back, pulling up at the hem of the nightdress to expose Hilda’s underclothes. Pink, of course. To match.

“N-Nothing, Mari, I just—”

“Not used to someone getting the better of you, hmm?” Marianne asks, and the confidence in her voice is enough to make Hilda’s legs go all wobbly.

When Marianne yanks Hilda’s underclothes off and drops them to the floor, Hilda gasps as she can feel the cool air of the room. “Oh, Goddess, Marianne,” she whines, grinding back again. “Yeah, uh, this is great. You…want to fuck me, then?”

She tries to sound sexy. It comes out desperate. Which, really, she supposes she is.

“I don’t know…” Marianne muses. Hilda can hear the rustle of her skirts being lifted, then she feels the tip of the strap-on that was hidden beneath them pressing against her entrance lightly. “Should I? You were teasing me all day, I think it’s only fair that I return the favor.”

Hilda whimpers when she feels the tip rubbing against her, and grips the edge of the desk in front of her a little harder. “C-Come on, Mari, you’re not the only one who got turned on by it. Trust me, I want this just as bad as you do.”

“Hmm.” Marianne presses forward a tiny bit, slowly, gently, letting the first inch of the toy inside of Hilda. “I don’t know, Hilda, if I fuck you, wouldn’t it just encourage this behavior?”

Hearing the word ‘fuck’ come out of Marianne’s mouth sounds so wonderfully, deliciously vulgar, and it only turns her on more. “Marianne, _please_ ,” Hilda begs, the sensation of the strap just _barely_ resting within her nearly enough to drive her mad. She really didn’t think this through. She underestimated Marianne von Edmund, and she’d seen people struck down on the battlefield for doing exactly that.

“I don’t know…” Marianne says, pressing forward just another inch. “I…I love you very much Hilda, but you can be very frustrating sometimes. I think you should probably apologize.”

Hilda blinks.

“What?” she asks, trying to work her hips back onto the strap. But Marianne moves back, too, leaving Hilda with a net-gain of fucking _nothing_. “C’mon, Mari, you can’t be serious.”

“Apologize, Hilda.” Marianne reaches down and puts her hand on the back of Hilda’s neck, and _Goddess_ , it gives Hilda goosebumps. “Tell me you’re sorry for teasing me all day.”

With a whine, Hilda realizes she’s not likely to get anywhere unless she does. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry!”

“Sorry for what?”

“I’m sorry for teasing you, Mari. It was mean, and I shouldn’t have done it, now would you _please—_ ah!”

Hilda’s cut off as Marianne thrusts the rest of the strap into her. It’s…quite large. Marianne probably picked their biggest one, and Hilda finds herself glad that she did. She’s wet enough that Marianne can bottom out on the first thrust, and she rakes her nails along the desk. “Oh Mari, oh, fuck,” she groans, and Marianne pulls out. With one hand holding Hilda’s hair, the one on her neck slips down to Hilda’s upper back, where she digs her own nails in. Hilda hisses in pain, but she loves it.

“Very good. We might end up teaching you some manners after all!” Marianne says, fucking the strap into her roughly, with barely any rhythm, but making up for it in pure ferocity. She tugs on Hilda’s hair again, and Hilda squeaks.

“Marianne, _fuck_ , I didn’t know you had this in you,” Hilda pants. “I…I guess I should be letting _you_ put in the work from now on, huh?”

Marianne snarls, moving faster, harder, more… _feral_. Exactly what Hilda was after. Exactly what she wanted. She can feel Marianne’s skirts whipping against her as their hips meet, every time Marianne thrusts is an _impact_ , and Hilda doesn’t know if she’s ever had anyone go at her so hard before, and it’s utter bliss.

“Are you going to come, Hilda?” she demands. “Is…is this what you were after?” Marianne sounds a little like she’s losing control. And, yeah, Marianne’s working her up to that peak remarkably fast. Between the rough sex, and spending all day a little turned on, and hearing the way Marianne is talking to her, she knows it isn’t going to take much longer.

Hilda cries out at a particularly powerful thrust, then nods, then realizes she’s not able to nod because Marianne is still holding her hair. “Marianne, yes, Goddess, yes. If you keep that up, I’m going to.”

Marianne keeps going, building speed, building momentum, finding a rhythm but not letting the rhythm interrupt the ferociousness of her thrusts. The thing that matters to her, the thing she’s aiming for, seems to be making Hilda too weak to talk back to the bedroom without help, and she’s absolutely doing it.

“Marianne, I’m…I’m going to,” she whimpers, gritting her teeth.

“ _Good._ Come for me, Hilda.”

Marianne shoves her harder against the desk, pulls harder on her hair, and presses into her just that _little_ bit harder, and Hilda squeals as she comes, soaking the insides of her thighs, trembling against Marianne—who has buried herself to the hilt inside of Hilda—and struggling not to collapse as the waves of ecstasy rush through her. She doesn’t know if she’s ever come this hard before, and her head spins at the sheer intensity of the sensations.

After a minute or so, Marianne pulls out, breathing hard. Hilda is, too. They share the stunned silence for a moment.

“Goodness,” Marianne says, finally, sounding as though she might be back to normal. “I…don’t know what came over me.”

Hilda, lying exhausted on the desk, her legs shaking, her muscles still twitching with the occasional aftershocks, snorts.

“Well,” Hilda says, chuckling through her post-orgasmic daze. “I know _I_ did, at least.”

Marianne lets go of Hilda’s hair, quickly, as though she’s just realized she’s holding it. Hilda’s head falls to the desk, too, limp as the rest of her. “Did…I hurt you?” she asks, slowly.

“Not in a way I didn’t like. Or…didn’t deserve, honestly. Sorry I was a pest today”

“Hmm.” Marianne seems to mull it over for a second. “Well. S-Serves you right, I suppose.”

“Yeah,” Hilda sighs, closing her eyes. “Serves me right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! If you would like to follow me on twitter, find me [@spiderlilywrite](https://twitter.com/spiderlilywrite). Also, check out the rest of the prompts for the week [here](https://twitter.com/marihildansfw/status/1314593432728469513?s=20)!


End file.
